The UI/MC-SPORE Clinical Trials Core (CTC) is a resource available to all SPORE members which has as its primary goal to be the direct translational link between the research projects and clinical research emanating from those projects. In this specific regard the CTC will provide dedicated staff to interact with investigators, industry, Institutional Review Boards (IRB), and regulatory agencies to develop clinical trials. They will also assist in recruiting patients to trials, schedule protocol tests, assure that translational research imaging and blood and tissue samples are obtained and arrange for data transfer to the Biostatistics Core, The CTL leadership and personnel will be responsible for protocol amendments and adverse event reporting. The CTC will be integrated within the Clinical Trials Support Cores (CTSC) of the University of Iowa Holden Comprehensive Cancer Center (HCCC) and the Mayo Clinical Comprehensive Cancer Center (MCCC). The Director of the HCCC CTSC, Brain Link, M.D.., will serve as Director of the U1/MC-SPORE Clinical Trial Core. Joseph Colgan, M.D. of the MCCC Lymphoma Group will serve as Co-director. Each cancer center in the SPORE has a well-established protocol review process and clinical trials monitoring plans executed by multi-disciplinary (diagnostic, medical and radiation oncologists) personnel that will assure that the appropriate expertise is available to review potential patient protocols, obtain IRB approval, and to provide periodic review of ongoing protocols to maximize patient safety.